Guerra
by OroroMisao1
Summary: Shikamaru era un hombre problemático, o al menos eso se decía de él. Mil y un historias se contaban entre cubículos sobre Shikamaru Nara, mientras otras mil preguntas se asomaban con tan solo mirarlo. Con el rostro cubierto de moretones y un aroma exquisito a madera, ¿que esconde Shikamaru Nara detras de la vida de la que nunca habla?.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia: un poquito de OoC xD pienso yo que un poquito. No se cuanto. Diganme ustedes.

Musica: In the house In a hearthbeat del soundtrack de la pelicula "28 días despues"

* * *

Shikamaru era un hombre problemático.

O al menos eso se decía de él.

Cada mañana a las ocho en punto se presentaba en la oficina con el mismo traje desgastado que probablemente lavaba solo una vez por semana, llevando el cabello atado en una coleta alta de manera ordenada, y un par de aros colgando en los lóbulos de sus orejas, con el rostro decorado de magulladuras y moretones y un aroma exquisito parecido a madera que hacía a todas ruborizar. Aquello le daba un toque peligroso. Excitante.

Para algunas, era un hombre aventurero, el clásico "chico malo" de la historia que espera a ser conquistado por una "chica buena" que le haga sentar cabeza. Para otras, era un hombre a temer, alguien a quien nunca deseaban cruzársele por el pasillo y derramarle café encima justo al chocar con él.

Para algunos de sus compañeros era un fanfarrón, para otros un alcohólico, y para una selecta y escasa cantidad de personas era un tipo amable y considerado que guardaba algún misterioso y genial secreto como que era un superhéroe nocturno, o un boxeador que peleaba por mantener a su familia con el dinero que ganaba de cada pelea porque su salario era terriblemente escaso.

Mil y un historias se contaban entre cubículos sobre Shikamaru Nara, mientras otras mil preguntas se asomaban con tan solo mirarlo.

Y el hombre, en silencio, como cada mañana, se sentaba en su escritorio a trabajar o a tomar una siesta mientras permitía a todos especular libremente.

Porque para ellos, sus compañeros, no importaba de que teoría se tratara, todo era verdad, y eso no iba a cambiar.

Era un vago.

Era un hombre violento.

Era un bebedor empedernido.

Era un superhéroe.

Un boxeador.

Un drogadicto.

En un día podía pasar por toda clase de situaciones hipotéticas en la mente estúpida y retraída de todos sus compañeros de oficina, ya fuese de criminal a galán de película.

Las historias variaban tanto como los moretones. Cada cinco u ocho días, cuando los que ya traía comenzaban a menguar, se aparecía al día siguiente con unos nuevos, como si se tratara de alguna clase de diseño o estilo que a él le gustara llevar.

Shikamaru era ese compañero de trabajo que nunca invitas a tus reuniones porque parece que algo trae entre manos, parecía tan peligroso cuando era tan calmado, llevaba una argolla de matrimonio pero jamás hablaba de su familia, y a diferencia de muchos de los oficinistas, no salía con alguna otra mujer joven después del trabajo ni con nadie de su empresa.

Si lo veías bien, era solo Shikamaru.

El tipo que trabaja hasta tarde y luego se va a su casa sin despedirse de nadie ni tomar unos tragos en algún bar cerca, ese que encontrabas en la azotea a la hora del almuerzo observando las nubes en lugar de estar bobeando con alguna secretaria.

La realidad era que se trataba de un hombre común y corriente que ante los ojos de todos sus compañeros parecía ser alguna clase de prospecto a asesino o caballero dorado.

Y Shikamaru lo sabía.

Lo sabía todos los días durante los descansos y las idas al baño donde se miraba al espejo, esas ocasiones en que podía ver claramente la clase de hombre en que se había convertido.

Era justamente la clase de ser humano que le habían enseñado a ser desde niño.

Y lo odiaba.

La realidad era que aquel "chico malo" ya había sido conquistado por su propia torcida y loca versión de "chica buena" que le había hecho sentar cabeza.

Aquella rubia ingobernable de ojos turquesa que nadie nunca había visto en la oficina, era la mujer que todos desconocían. En verdad, era el secreto detrás del Nara, ese que ocultaba celosamente, tanto como le fuera posible.

No era un hombre violento, o un boxeador o un drogadicto, mucho menos un superhéroe. Solo era un hombre casado.

Sumido en un matrimonio sin control de nada, con una incómoda familia política y un pequeño hijo que sumaba lo mejor de ambos.

Temari era el nombre de su secreto, de su misterio.

La furibunda razón por la cual todas las mañanas se sentaba en su escritorio en silencio, con el rostro golpeado y con la hombría por los suelos.

Pero como dije antes, los golpes de Temari eran un secreto justo como ella. Así que nadie se sorprendió el día que Shikamaru no se presentó a trabajar, no cruzó la puerta con su aspecto desaliñado, seductor y peligroso para enamorar a algunas y espantar a otras.

La rubia mujer y el misterio que representaba murieron juntos el día en que el Nara no pudo mas.

"La mató a golpes" decían, "la acuchilló un total de diez veces" dijeron otros.

"Era un criminal después de todo, no sé cómo no nos percatamos, convivimos con un asesino todo este tiempo."

"De haber sabido que tenía una mujer, tal vez pudimos haber hecho algo por ella."

Pero nadie había hecho nada por Shikamaru.

Porque por el simple hecho de haber nacido varón, los golpes en su rostro no indicaban nada más que delincuencia y un estilo de vida alocado con el que nadie quería tener que ver.

Porque de haber elegido separarse, la justicia le habría quitado a su hijo y probablemente mas de la mitad de su pobre salario.

Hubo un funeral. Y un montón de protestas. Una ley de protección a la mujer se aprobó.

Y luego todo el asunto cayó en tinieblas, como una flama que se apaga dejando solo humo y cenizas donde alguna vez existió.

Shikadai Nara fue el único ser viviente en el mundo que supo lo que en realidad pasó. Era testigo y víctima a la vez, y cada nuevo día despertaba con la sensación de ser cómplice de la situación.

Como su padre, aprendió a vivir en silencio. Aprendió a sentarse en el salón de clase sin decir ni una sola palabra de lo que pasaba por su mente. Porque tenía que hacerlo, porque nadie le creería a un niño que su padre había matado a su madre en defensa propia, que la abusiva era ella y nunca él, nadie le escucharía decir aquello sin reírse. Ni siquiera su tio Kankuro, o su tio Gaara. Estaba indefenso.

Sin embargo, había aprendido algo mas.

Que vivía en un mundo regido por la ley de "no puedes pegarle a las niñas pero ellas a ti, si", y eso, a diferencia de su padre, él no lo iba a tolerar. A su corta edad, había descubierto que "la guerra de los sexos" en realidad es una guerra, y que ninguna de las dos partes iba a ceder. Que las mujeres estaban ganando y que iban a tratar de joder a los hombres tanto como les fuera posible, los iban a joder, como su madre había jodido a su padre.

Por ello, sentado al final de aquella resbaladilla oxidada en el patio de juegos, paso la mirada alrededor, entre sus amigos. Y furioso, la detuvo sobre cierta chiquilla de cabello negro y ojos azules.

Había heredado la amabilidad e inteligencia de Shikamaru, si, pero también había heredado el carácter y la locura de Temari.

Se puso de pie, y ante la mirada curiosa de todos, comenzó a avanzar.

Boruto y Sarada, que compartían el almuerzo lo observaron asombrados. Era la primera vez en semanas que se separaba de aquella resbaladilla durante el recreo.

Al fondo del patio de juegos, Himawari le jalaba el cabello a Inojin al tiempo que le pisoteaba unos cuantos dibujos, el chico le pedía que parara.

No era grave. Era solo un berrinche. Vamos, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser ello?, siempre y cuando el rubio no devuelva la agresión, ¿cierto?.

Una sombra cubrió a la chiquilla.

—Oye, Himawari…

Y entonces se detuvo, sus orbes azules se posaron sobre los ojos color turquesa del muchacho.

Lo tenía todo, la furia, la mirada enloquecida, los puños con los nudillos huesudos ideales para peleas…

Había visto la escena tantas veces que lo había memorizado totalmente.

Los golpes, los insultos. Lo que seguía ahora.

Himawari no lo vio venir, ni Boruto ni Sarada, Inojin, temblando en el suelo, tal vez si se lo esperó, pero de un momento a otro…él solo la golpeó.

Aquello, era guerra.

* * *

 **Holis, siento que ha pasado como un milenio desde la ultima vez que actualice ._. pero aquí estoy xD.**

 **Hace días leía una nota sobre la situación de violencia domestica en España (y en el mundo). No soy de alla ._. y obviamente no voy a creerme totalmente todo lo que leo, pero si exponía de forma interesante la gran cantidad de ventajas que las mujeres tienen ahora y como las feministas pidiendo igualdad, no hacen mas que abusar y despreciar al genero masculino. Ahora, soy una chica xD aclaro, y estoy del lado igualitario, pero es triste saber que los hombres tienen toda la de perder cuando se trata del abuso hacia ellos.**

 **Me pareció correcto utilizar a Shikamaru y Temari en esto por la naturaleza misma de los personajes: Shikamaru es un hombre muy inteligente y considerado, y aunque en la serie le toca pelear con chicas varias veces, en realidad creo que es de esos hombres que en la vida real nunca le levantarían la mano a una mujer. Mientras que Temari tiene ese carácter fuerte y algo dominante, que aquí quise degenerar un poco y convertirlo en algo mas agresivo y distinto.**

 **Solo quería exponer el tema xD. Espero les guste. Gracias por leer, comenten.**


End file.
